


eye to eye, thigh to thigh

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, Emotionally Constipated Peter, For someone so smart is is kinda dumb, M/M, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, The angst is very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Peter Parker doesn't do "love." Not even a little bit. Nope, not at all.





	eye to eye, thigh to thigh

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is about as fluffy as I can get. Naturally, there has to be a touch of angst or it wouldn't really be me. 
> 
> This was inspired by Lykke Li's sound Little Bit. I recommend checking it out because she is amazing <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the fic. Validate Val <3

“Fuck, baby. Amazing as always,” Tony groaned, letting go of Peter’s unruly curls as the younger man pulled his mouth away from Tony’s softening cock. Peter gave the sensitive flesh a tender kiss before grinning up at the older man. Tony chuckled, ruffling Peter’s hair, “Alright, you minx. Lay down for Daddy and I’ll take care of your little problem,” Tony said, knuckles lightly brushing over Peter’s cock, which was trapped in a pair of lace panties.

Peter giggled, throwing himself back on the many pillows on the bed, wiggling around to make himself comfortable. “You better, old man. I worked extra hard for you today.”

“Sure you did, babe. It’s hard work letting me fuck your mouth,” Tony huffed with a roll of his eyes. He laid down between Peter’s legs, tongue lapping at the pre-cum seeping through Peter’s panties. That’s when it happened.

Their eyes met, chocolate and honey brown eyes locked in an unwanted staring contest. The air between them became became thick with tension. It was uncomfortable and too...intense

“Get to work, Daddy. I have class tonight.”

-

Peter didn’t do “love” or “romance” or anything resembling it. That wasn’t his scene, it wasn’t for him, and it was frivolous and silly. Love was fickle and volatile. Peter preferred science and what could be measured. He was lucky to find a friend with benefits and sugar daddy that agreed with him.

It was simple this way. Tony paid for Peter’s condo, part of his tuition, and gave him a $10,000 spending allowance each month. Peter gave Tony a companion at social events, tight body to use for his own pleasure, and someone at his level of intellect to talk to. They both benefited greatly from the arrangement.

Actually liking Tony was just a bonus. And that was all it was. Peter enjoyed Tony’s company, the way Tony smelled, how his calloused hands felt roving over his back. That’s all. He just liked the man in a platonic and sexual way. That was it.

How Peter felt about Tony’s grey hair, his laugh lines, and the way he moved was completely normal and non-romantic. Looking and admiring were fine. It definitely wasn’t love.

-

Tony groaned as Peter rolled his hips expertly, clenching around Tony’s cock. He placed his hands on Tony’s chest, scratching over his nipples as he set a brutal pace. “Fuck fuck fuck! Slow down, baby, I don’t wanna come yet, slow down!” Tony babbled, gripping Peter’s hips in an attempt to stop the younger man.

Peter did as asked, slowly rocking on Tony’s lap to pleasure them both as he waited. He knew Tony was older and while he was able to keep up with Peter it was usually for only one round. Tony always said it was a marathon and not a sprint, that he wanted to savor Peter, whatever that meant.

“C’mere. Get off and lay on your side for me, sweetie,” Tony instructed, helping Peter get into position, “Face me. I wanna see you.”

The younger man wiggled on the soft mattress to get comfortable, blushing at their closeness and the way their thighs touched and their cocks rubbed against each other. They usually weren’t this...intimate. Peter felt a little uncomfortable, as if he were baring himself on a different level, even more naked than he already was. Before he could get too lost in his train of thought, Tony grabbed his thigh and pulled Peter’s leg over his side.

“Look at me, gorgeous. I wanna watch you come,” the older man whispered, pushing gently into Peter before grabbing his thigh and pulling the younger man against him until they were chest to chest. With so little space between them Peter could closely admire those laugh lines, instinctively kissing the ones on Tony’s temple. Tony swore under his breath as he slowly thrust into Peter, a soft glide that pushed into his prostate with each movement.

“Oh god, fuck, Daddy…” Peter murmured, clinging onto Tony for dear life. He could feel every inch of Tony, not just his cock inside him, but the man’s chest, the rippling muscles on his back, the eyes fixed on his face. “T-Tony...oh god…” Peter moaned, taken aback by the intensity of Tony’s gaze. He came then, his orgasm bubbling up and pouring out of him like molten gold.

“That’s it, sweetheart, such a good boy for me,” Tony cooed, picking up his pace, ever so slightly, before spilling into Peter. The younger man’s eyes fluttered shut, sleepy and spent. In his hazy mind it felt like his cup runneth over.

-

Peter grinned behind his textbook as Tony continued to rant about how stupid the MIT representative they just met with was. It was cute to say the least.

“And to think he is alumni? When did they start letting idiots into that school?” Tony went on, sitting down with a huff as he rubbed at his temples, “I need a drink. Hand me a bottle of water, babe.”

Peter did as asked, setting the water down on the table next to Tony as the man hated to be handed things. It was one of the many quirks Peter picked up on as they spent time together, which happened more and more frequently as of late. Just the other night they spent 4 hours watching Netflix with nothing sexual happening between them. Just...quality time? No big deal.

“Thanks, baby. So about that guy…” Tony continued to rant for a good half hour, communicating with his body as well as his words. Peter loved the dimple that came out on Tony’s cheek when he smirked. He wanted to kiss it.

Peter really liked Tony for his company and wit. That was all. He just happened to like the man from his quirks down to his quarks.

-

They were out to dinner one night at one of the fancy restaurants they both secretly hated to meet a business associate of Tony’s introduced as Justin Hammer. Peter didn’t like the guy and found him to be sleazy. This point was proven when he tried to play footsie with Peter under the table.

“Excuse me,” Peter muttered, squeezing Tony’s shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom. He could feel eyes on him as he moved, knowing it was due to the silver colored suit he was wearing, a custom design from Tony that highlighted Peter’s best assets. He felt an intense pair of chocolate eyes and then a creepy set. Gross.

Peter relieved himself and was washing his hands when he noticed Hammer behind him.

“How much?” Hammer asked, stepping closer, so close that his groin was pressing into the small of Peter’s back. Ugh.

“Not for sale. I’m not an escort,” Peter snapped, stepping out of Hammer’s hold. The older man reached out and grabbed Peter’s wrist, eyeing the diamond crusted Piguet watch on his wrist.

“I could get you something nicer. I could be something nice, Peter,” Hammer whispered, attempting to pull Peter closer to him, “I know you’re for sale. Stark buys the things he wants. He told me so.”

Oh. So it was like that.

Peter felt his chest ache a little as he finally freed himself from Hammer’s grip. “Go fuck yourself, dickhole,” Peter growled, storming out of the bathroom and back to the table.

“You okay, babe? You were in there for a long time -” Tony began, stopping when he saw the look on Peter’s face. Peter wondered what he was staring at and his eyes began to sting, like he was holding back tears. “Baby?”

Peter wordlessly took off the watch and set it in front of Tony. “Don’t pimp me to your little friends,” Peter said through gritted teeth, walking away from a startled Tony. Peter was too quick for Tony to catch.

-

When Peter got back to his condo he stripped out of the suit and threw it in the garbage before going into the shower. He felt dirty and used and his chest hurt so bad. Why was he so upset about this? It wasn’t like he hadn’t been mistaken for an escort before. Were those times because of Tony?

With a whimper Peter slid down the shower wall and onto the floor, burying his face in his hands. What did it matter? It isn’t like he would move mountains for the man. He could always see if Stephen Strange was up to taking their old arrangement. Or maybe Peter didn’t need to live this life anymore. He saved enough of the allowance from Tony to live off of for a while. He could get a real job that wasn’t confusing and painful and -

Holy shit. Peter might be a little bit in over his head.

-

Peter ignored Tony’s calls and texts for a week. He tried to establish a normal routine of going to class, hunting for a paid internship, and seeing May. All he expected was a bit of normalcy as his head and heart got back to normal. He lost a friend in Tony and some great sex, that’s all. What Peter did not expect was Tony showing up in the middle of his bio-mechanical engineering class.

Great. Perfect. Wonderful. Damn, he looked good in that suit. It was Peter’s favorite suit and he figured out exactly what Tony was up to. He was about to get up and leave when Tony called out to him.

“Mr. Parker! I was hoping I could borrow you for a minute. It’s about a proposal I have,” the older man said, taking off his sunglasses and grinning at the class, “That ok with you, Professor?”

Yeah, as if anyone turns down Tony Stark. Well, Peter was about to but that was besides the point.

“Oh! Uh, certainly, Mr. Stark! Feel free to borrow my office. Mr. Parker, take him there,” the professor said, clearly giddy at having the genius billionaire in his classroom.

“That’s very generous. I owe you one,” Tony said with a winning smile before guiding Peter from the room, hand resting on the small of his back. The light touch felt so heavy.

Once they reached the professor’s office Tony gestured to the worn leather couch. “Have a seat, love. We need to talk.”

“I’m not your love. Or your baby, or sweetheart, or honey. Not after the shit you pulled,” Peter growled, walking up to Tony and poking hard at Tony’s chest, “You’re a fucking asshole for doing that. I...I...I actually -”

Peter actually what?

“I have no clue what you’re talking about, Peter. No clue. All I know is you and Hammer went to the bathroom, you came back pissed and gave me your favorite watch, and you stormed out. Then you didn’t return my calls or texts and it was just radio silence. I’ve been worried about you, baby. Tell me what’s going on,” Tony pleaded, actually pleaded, trying to grab Peter’s hands.

Peter yanked his hands away and took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest and feeling so very small. Insignificant, even though he had one of the most powerful men in the world all but on his knees for him. Peter from a few weeks ago would have enjoyed that.

“You tried to let Hammer buy me. Told him I was your escort and that you always buy what you want,” Peter said, letting his bitterness creep into his tone. It was all he could think about, all the amazing moments with Tony spoiled by the man himself.

“I’m sorry, what? Run that by me again?” Tony said, sounding confused and...hurt? Why was he hurt? This was all his doing.

“I said what I said,” Peter spat at the older man, turning away from him to face the wall of books that were behind him. He felt safer this way, like if he didn’t meet Tony in the eye it wouldn’t feel like this, whatever this is.

Tony stepped closer to Peter, Versace shoes clicking on the hardwood floor. He reached out and grabbed Peter’s shoulder and Peter resented himself for momentarily leaning into it. “Peter, sweetheart...I’d never say such a thing. Ever. You’re not for sale. You were all mine, at least a little bit,” Tony said softly, tentatively turning Peter around. The younger man looked away, as if he found the ugly beige wall with horrible family photos very interesting.

“How can I trust that?” Peter asked, arms still crossed, body still tense and swelling with more emotions than Peter was used to processing.

“Please, Pete, please. You know me better than anyone else. You know I wouldn’t do that,” Tony insisted, reaching out to Peter again. The younger man pulled away once more and still refused to meet Tony’s eyes.

With a shaky inhale, Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch Peter gave him, setting it on the professor’s desk. “Take this at least. It’s yours. Also, I wired about 30 grand to your account,” Tony sighed, shoving a hand in his blazer pocket before heading to the door. His hand began to twist the knob but stopped and he looked over his shoulder.

“Just...Just know I would be yours, kid.” And with that he left the room.

Tony’s words echoed all around Peter. And what the fuck was that supposed to mean?

With a weary sigh Peter picked up the watch and slipped it on. He was too tired to go back to class.

-

That conversation was all Peter could think about for a week. He thought about Tony’s face (the glimpses he caught while avoiding his gaze like an idiot), how uneven his voice sounded, the heavy and familiar weight of his hand. It was so warm and so very missed.

Peter laid in his bed, the exact place where he had been for three days. After those three days of radio silence, MJ came over to check on him. Fuck her for being such a good friend. Why couldn’t she leave Peter to...do whatever he was doing in peace.

Her words mingled with Tony’s, echoing in his head.

“Quit being a dumbass and admit you’re in love with him, stupid,” were MJ’s exact words before making him tea and ramen.

In love? Him? No way. No how. No chance.

Well, maybe a little bit.

-

It took another week for Peter to gather up the courage to see Tony. Well, to stalk Tony via Happy and walk into a very important board meeting, an assistant trailing behind him to apprehend him.

The whole room turned to stare at him, everyone confused including himself. Tony stood, staring at Peter with confusion and wonder written all over his face. “Class dismissed everyone. We’re rescheduling.” The room emptied quickly, the door shutting softly behind them. It sounded very loud in the quiet that was between the two men.

“Um...hi.” Yeah, Peter did not think this through. He had so much he wanted to say and he planned everything out in his head only for what he rehearsed to melt into goo and his brain to go offline. Shit.

“Hi Peter,” Tony return, soft smile on his face. Why was he smiling? Was he laughing at Peter? What an ass-

“I missed you.”

Peter blinked and blinked again.

“I m-missed you, too,” Peter admitted. That was true, he did miss the older man. He missed his company, his witty banter, and definitely missed his cock, but it took Peter until that moment to realize he missed Tony. All of Tony.

Tony took a few steps towards Peter, and when Peter didn’t flinch or pull away he closed the distance. He took Peter’s face into his hands, tilting it upward to inspect it, to admire it. Peter met Tony’s eyes and felt something electric between them, a tingle going down his spine, a live wire wrapped around his heart. Tony caressed Peter’s cheek with his thumb before moving to his lips, his thumb rubbing over them. Peter licked at the tip of it.

“Mm...is that what you came here for? Missed it?” Tony asked, his face hardening some, as if that wasn’t what he wanted at all.

Well, Peter wanted that, but he didn’t make the trek across Manhattan for that. He made it for...well, maybe…

“I think I might be a bit in love with you. Like, a little,” Peter said, surprising himself at the admission. It felt like a weight was lifted off of his chest. It felt like milk and honey.

Tony shook his head and chuckled, “I knew that. Didn’t you know I was in love with you from the start?”

Well, then. Maybe Peter was, too.

“I love you. I think a little bit,” Peter said again, looping his hands around Tony’s neck, pressing them close together.

“And I love you. A lot,” Tony murmured, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Peter’s lips, so soft it was barely there. Peter felt his chest fill with light, a hungry light that made him want more and more of Tony, to feel that electric buzz between them. He wanted to meet Tony eye to eye.

Peter honest to god trembled. He reached to caress Tony’s face, fingertips tracing over those laugh lines he adored. “Let’s go back to your place, Daddy” Peter suggested, a small grin forming on his lips. Tony leaned down to kiss that little grin, nibbling lightly at Peter’s lower lip.

“Yeah, I can make some time in my schedule for that. Anything for you,” Tony said, grabbing Peter’s hand to kiss his palm. They looked each other in the eye and Peter felt a pang of longing.

“I think I definitely love you. Just...just. Yeah,” Peter stammered, heart hammering in his chest.

“I know, sweetheart. I’ve known for a while. I love you down to your quarks,” Tony declared, pulling Peter by the hand to the door.

Ugh, Tony stole his line. Whatever. Peter could get used to this love thing. Just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can find me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter.


End file.
